


One Stinking Halloween

by cosine002



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosine002/pseuds/cosine002
Summary: Kairi’s never been too fond of Halloween.





	One Stinking Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

Kairi was always iffy about Halloween as a holiday. Sure, it meant that he could dress like a hooligan and get free candy from doing nothing, but it was always a treat spending the day with his brother after the latter hard at work.

As he grew up, he found it dull and pointless, especially after the incident. So when he woke up one morning to find the Bistro decorated with streamers and spooky props, Umika dressed in a fluffy cat onesie, and even Tooma wearing a two piece turtle costume, he was certainly caught off guard.

“What is this?”

Umika looks almost surprised. She spreads her arms out, smiling. “What do you think it is? It’s Halloween, dummy!”

Behind the counter, Tooma makes a sheepish looking face (if he’s actually making a face). “I woke up too late to stop her. Sorry about the lack of warning, Kairi.”

He shrugs, grabbing his apron and a chair to sit down, and begins to get ready. He figures he’s going to be stuck at the Bistro all day, so why bother? Umika gives him a cheeky smile, tossing a bag of clothing at him.

“Your costume. Go on, go on!”

Soon, he’s wearing what he can only assume is the girl’s handiwork. Kairi looks himself in the mirror, seeing a blonde Bugs Bunny looking back at him. Smirking, he goes to pinch Umika’s nose again, letting out a terse chuckle as she tenses up, before he sets a hand on her head. 

“... thanks, muchly.”

Umika laughs, walking back over to the register, waiting for their first customers.  
———————————————————  
Noël contacts them later about meeting up for a party, the Patrangers included. They agree, deciding to go to the nearest pier.

So far, the day’s been fairly smooth. Couples and groups of parents and children all in costume coming and going for a quick bite or a special Halloween lunch Tooma whipped up before this whole thieving thing happened. Sure, the one glutton guy came in, and nearly depleted all of their resources, but Kogure thankfully showed up with extra ingredients. Gangler activity seemed sparse, so the old man left without a word.

For once, Kairi’s been super productive, and all of them notice. Even Kairi himself. He’s waited and bussed all of the tables, leaving the clean up and serving to Umika, and even assisted Tooma with prep work. 

“Bonjour~”

Around closing time, Noël shows up in a top hat and tuxedo, urging them to hurry it up and get to the pier. He’s followed by the three officers, who are, for once, not in uniform. 

Keichiiro’s a fashion disaster. He’s wearing either a pumpkin costume or a costume made of pumpkins. Pumpkin shoulder pads, mask, suit, knee pads, shoes, and gloves. Tsukasa even comments about how many children he made cry on the way over (which was six). To be fair, Sakuya was the one who suggested the costume ideas.

Speaking of the greenhorn cop, he’s wearing a bright green long coat and a wig that makes his hair look like it exploded. He was apparently going for a “mad scientist” sort of look, according to Keichiiro as they make their way across the street. It unfortunately doesn’t stop him from trying to flirt with Umika as she’s setting up the stove for Tooma. 

(Umika later tells Kairi, “Patren Nigou wasn’t even trying to be original. He was especially annoying today.”

“Did you accept any of his words?”

“Nope!”

“That’s good.”

Her face twists in confusion. “What?”)

Finally, Tsukasa. The lone female is wearing a white robe, a laurel, and a pair of angel wings on her back, with a shield in one hand and a staff in the other. She takes one long look at both Kairi and Umika, before scooping the two up into a tight hug, muttering “Cute~” under her breath.

“Tsukasa-san... we can’t breathe...” Kairi manages to say, while Umika desperately tries to tap out of the older woman’s grip.

The small party is underway within a matter of minutes. Tooma’s got a blazing barbecue all set up, while Kairi and Tsukasa are sitting at the pier, fishing. It might be an odd activity to do on Halloween, but all of them are adults, way past the age limit to go trick or treating. Umika, maybe to just tickle Kairi’s funny bone, is dodging flirts and advances Sakuya’s directing her way, setting up bowls of candy for any trick-or-treaters that happen to be passing by. Keichiiro and Noël are watching Tooma work his magic, occasionally sampling the food for the chef.

“Hey, Kairi-kun.”

“Huh?”

Tsukasa sets aside her props, turning her attention away from her fishing rod to stare him in the eyes. “You seem happy. Did something happen?”

Kairi blinks. Thinking back, it was as she said: he was happy. Maybe it was because he wasn’t invested in thieving work, or because he actually stayed at the Bistro, but something about today in particular just seemed to be better.

“Who knows, Tsukasa-san. Maybe, maybe not. I do have a knack for joking around.”

“That you do,” she chuckles, patting him on the shoulder. “I was surprised to hear from Umika-chan that you stayed at the Bistro all day today.”

“She practically forced him into that costume this morning.” Tooma surprises them with a plate of kebabs each. “I woke up a bit later than usual to find the restaurant completely transformed. She’s cleaning all of it up by herself tomorrow.”

After nearly inhaling his food, Kairi returns to his fishing. He can’t stop smiling. Not one of his joking, half-assed smiles. It’s true, genuine. He looks up to see a full moon lighting the sky. Normally, seeing the moon just reminds him of who he is as a thief, a Lupinranger. But not now. Now, he’s just Yano Kairi, an adult wearing an oversized rabbit costume on Halloween. Sitting at a pier, fishing at 10:00 pm, enjoying life.

He grins as Umika jumps in between him and Tsukasa, gripping his shoulder to hide from Sakuya. Some things never change.

Perhaps his perception of Halloween has.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote in between classes. Still working on Labyrinth.


End file.
